Home
by Emily Hato
Summary: Heero deserted the only one he ever truly loved and now it's too late to reconcile, ANGST One shot{1 x 2} R x R ^^*


This is a song fic from the song "Home" by Dixie Chicks . . . Umm, okay forgive me I was in a mood. 

  


I guess I'm in an angsty mood, don't be sad though. The world really can be happy, I swear. 

  


I'll finish Belated Revelations soon . . . ^^* Gomen!

  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Dixie Chicks or anything else . . . 

  


  


************

"ahem . . ."

  


  


Heero stared blankly at his hands, surrounded by the evenings darkness, trying to comprehend the reason certain things had to happen. He was certain there was a reason, nothing like this happened on accident. He had been working for Relena, someone he had grown to trust during the wars and he had thought they were good friends. The news had shocked him to say the least, Relena had graciously given him a day off, to 'recover' from the news. 

  


_I mistook the warnings for wisdom, _

_from so called friends quick to advise_

_Though your touch was telling me otherwise_

  


She had convinced him that he was meant to stay with her, to help her. That in the end the one person he truly loved would hurt him. He had turned and left with her, believing all her lies. He had runaway from love, during the war afraid of the vulnerability. If he cared for someone, then they would become a liability. 'I'm such a fool,'

  


_Somehow I saw you as a weakness_

_I thought I had to be strong_

_Oh but I was just young, I was scared, I was wrong_

  


How could so many decisions pile up into a mountain, blocking all other options? There were so many things he wanted now, that he could never have. He stood, walking through the corridors of his large, empty house. So rich, lavish, perfectly decorated by the best interior decorators money could buy and yet . . .

  


_Not a night goes by_

_I don't dream of wandering _

_through the home that might have been . . ._

  


He walked down the hallways, his feet sinking in the rich, plush carpet. HE ran his hand along the polished wooden banister, reflecting on his choices.

  


_And I listened my pride _

_When my heart cried out for you_

_Now every day I wake again_

_In the house that might have been_

_A Home _

  


His heart was bleeding, but not as much as his must've when he rejected his braided love. Heero walked restlessly, unable to settle with himself. He wanted, needed to do something. He could do nothing at this point, and he knew it. His hand trembled with suppressed emotion.

  


_Guess I did what I did believing_

_That love is a dangerous thing_

_Oh but that couldn't hurt any more than never knowing_

  


The one call had destroyed any hope he had been considering for reconciliation. He had known as soon as he had heard Wufei's emotional voice. He knew instantly, he moment Wufei's strained voice croaked out his name. He collapsed into the humongous leather chair, so generously provided by Relena.

  


_Not a night goes by_

_I don't dream of wandering _

_through the home that might have been . . ._

  


It had been his fault, none of this would've happened had helistened to his heart, just this once.

  


_And I listened my pride _

_When my heart cried out for you_

_Now every day I wake again_

_In the house that might have been_

_A Home _

  


The wind blew eerily around his house, it was steady, no mournful creaks or painful moans. No shutters slamming against the walls . . .

  


_Four walls, a roof, a door, some windows_

_Just a place to run when my working day is through_

  


Suddenly, Heero was aware of the vastness of this house. In it's empty silence, he could hear his heart beating, but the sound was distant as well, as if this wasn't where it wanted to be.

  


_They say home is where the heart is_

_If the exception proves the rule I guess that's true._

  


Heero stood. He knew only one person could take away that emptiness, but someone else had taken him away first. His cheer could fill the entire house, and he had taken it for granted, then pushed his love away.

  


_Not a night goes by_

_I don't dream of wandering _

_through the home that might have been . . ._

  


Heero knew that he couldn't stay here without him, as soon as he knew that he could never take back what he had always desired the most, he made a decision. It may hurt the others but he had been so cold towards them lately that they wouldn't miss him. 'They'll miss you!' Heero shook his head in response to his own thoughts, denying the truth. Perhaps this was selfish, but he did it really matter? No, in the end nothing really matters. They would get over his loss easily. He walked steadily up the stairs, into his bedroom and locked the door. He wrote a note, explaining and apologizing to everyone, but then snorted and dropped it in the trash. What was the point? He picked up the cool, cylinder barrel of his gun, remembering how it had become somewhat of a friend during the war, it had never let him down before and it wouldn't now . . .

  


_And I listened my pride _

_When my heart cried out for you_

_Now every day I wake again_

_In the house that might have been_

_A Home _

  


His hand steadily released the safety, and he placed the gun to his forehead. "I'll see you soon, Duo . . ." He pulled the trigger, quickly, knowing that the sooner he did, the sooner he could see the only person he was able to love. Soon he would be with Duo, soon he would be home . . .

  


_A home_

  


The End

  


********************

  


Okay, there you are just a quick ::scans story:: (Wow I've never written a chapter that long) little fic. It was just one of those days, you know where you hit another car, get grounded, drop your cell phone in you slurpee and now it doesn't work . . . (that is what happened too . . .) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! It has been done before but I was in the mood for it. I lost my spell check, but I tried to catch them all .. . 

  


REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

  


~Emily Hato

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
